


Deadbeat Valentine

by lincailao



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincailao/pseuds/lincailao
Summary: on the road.





	1. Chapter 1

罗根在艳阳下醒过来，首先引入眼帘的是一顶斯泰森毡帽，喜欢显摆的家伙就爱在太阳能晒化玉米的的季节戴上这么个遮阳的玩意。来者稍微抬起了一点儿边角，这让罗根能看清他的脸：金色毛躁的短发，明显被打理过，不过沙尘让一切黯然失色。他的眼睛有点死水潭边常见藓类植物的颜色，不过从绿偏得更蓝一点。最后是还留着胡渣的下颌，这人从侧边打量他，满脸都是“我捡到宝了”的神色。  
“等等，我认识你。是不是那个什么，金刚狼？罗森？还是什么别的？你知道，我记性不太好，但你的名声真够在整条公路上荡上几个来回的。”他露出笑容，罗根勉强睁开一条缝的眼睛瞥见有点闪亮亮的东西嵌在这家伙的嘴里。那是一颗金牙。这足以让他开始紧张，以至于全身肌肉都准备好了要大干一场。那人不知道怎么就看出来了，也许没有，因为严重脱水的狼人没法做点什么别的事情让你觉得他有一星半点危险性。所以我们还是决定把他谨小慎微的态度归咎于尊敬或者邪灵崇拜那一类的鬼东西，反正这也太常见了。这家伙朝他伸出手，然后进行了简短地自我介绍。  
“唐纳德皮尔斯。”他点点头，头上那顶存在感本就很强的帽子跟着抖了抖。罗根被拽起来，这才发现自己之所以能睁开眼还多亏这家伙替他挡住了阳光。他的背从桑拿床上解放，如果有些晒伤的皮肉，它们很快就会好起来的。但是皮尔斯看到他斑驳的白汗衫时还是吃了一惊，他表达吃惊的方式是——吹口哨。  
“你看上去就像那些酒馆老太婆爱讲的奇谈。”皮尔斯用一种很钦佩的声音说，他的声线里带着点笑，好像一点都不在乎罗根会不会买他的账，与此同时他扔过来一瓶冰镇过后的激浪轻怡。很快有些水汽遇到冰冷凝成水待在瓶身或者流进罗根指尖，这有点诡异过头了，就好像这个人早已等待他多时。但是管他，如果有免费的好处干嘛不占？他拧开瓶盖灌下去一大口，然后瞥到皮尔斯手上拿着夕阳沙士。  
“我没法堵住每个人的嘴。”罗根假装思考了一会，然后透露出一点不赞同的语气。  
“但是想想你曾经做过的事情，这可很酷。”现在皮尔斯听起来就像是个游吟诗人，最爱为被烧死的女巫打抱不平的那种，在她死后还要“在每一个人心里埋下邪典的种子”。“我想想看，三天前的月圆之夜我还在祈求赶紧来个狼人找上门吃了茱莉亚，但今天她就被拖拉机压死了。”  
“说真的吗？非得引经据典到那个份上？”  
“你活了很久，很久很久。”皮尔斯说，他好像判断出来好些东西。“你应该感谢自己不是个吸血鬼，小变种基因。因为你会被烧得只剩骨头的。不管有没有抢银行，你总得遭这趟罪。”  
“你从来没有杀过人。”罗根相应地也有了些自己的猜测，他猜想这家伙只是个普通农民，因为看过的幻想小说太多所以收拾好了一切不值钱的东西准备上路去当乞丐了。而且他的目的地很可能是洛杉矶之类的地方。  
“喔，满分。但是我想路上应该会遇到让我擦枪走火的家伙，很多人都往加利福尼亚去呢。”皮尔斯看上去根本把这件事说得风淡云轻，这让罗根非常火大。  
“你知道……”  
“……如果你是指茱莉亚死的那晚，我知道你干了些什么。因为你才不止杀了一个，蠢货。”  
然后事情急转而下，罗根听到手里的激浪轻怡重新开始冒泡泡的声音。皮尔斯的眼神突然变得凶猛，他丝毫也不怀疑月下的自己就是这幅德行。空气结冰，然后发出嘎啦嘎啦的声音，冰块裂开了，事情没什么别的变化。柔和重新降临，这段插曲唯一证明的事情是皮尔斯永远不可能震慑到金刚狼。  
他看起来反正也不怎么沮丧。  
“…我会补偿。”最后罗根还是开口了，就当是为了这瓶饮料。然后这个见机行事的怪人突然发出一声口哨，罗根发誓在他们启程之后要敦促嬉皮士改掉这个坏毛病。  
“到洛杉矶你就自由了。”然后罗根听到他向女巫祈祷一万次不想听到的地名。


	2. Chapter 2

金刚狼就没想到这个。  
第一件事当然是买车，当然是。但为什么他们不能直接上路呢？他质问皮尔斯他哪来的车在阳光明媚的下午找到他并且为他挡太阳的，皮尔斯说：你杀了我老婆，为什么我就不能拿着短刀跟随你一路，等你睡了再把你的脑袋切下来拿回去和她葬在一起？罗根打了个寒战，好歹热腾腾的热狗被递到他手里，寒意驱除了一半。皮尔斯故意把可乐吸得滋滋响，罗根觉得自己要做的事情又多了一件。  
下午他们去买车。俄克拉荷马的天很昏，地也昏，农民脸上都是几十年前沙尘刻下的痕迹。但是皮尔斯——他真不太符合这个特征。他的皮肤很好，像个出生在东部喝牛奶长大的普通白人，而不是在玉米地上摸爬滚打也才几年的特殊白人。他当然没有注意到罗根的横向比较，他忙着讨价还价。噢，我想要凤凰火。他苦恼的声音能传得很远很远，同理他发出快乐的声音时自己也就像个扩音器，这让罗根联想到很多人，有领导力的喇叭一样的事物，大家相处起来确实差不多。嘿，两头破骡子能抵十块，你怎么不早说？我还有一整片田！罗根几乎是把自己蜷缩在角落里，尽量不去看任何一辆刷着油漆的漂亮东西，这些看上去很贵的东西总让他觉得败絮其里，当然是考虑到他自己的情况进行的类比。  
金刚狼出生在普通家庭，也许是吧，只不过是从来没见过自己的亲生父母，这在美国辽阔的土地上实在是太惯常发生了。他的哥哥和他一样是怪东西，但他更加怪，这就是他们分道扬镳的理由。每每他想到维克多，他总有一种一切都能马上结束的错觉。但实际情况是：一切将会继续进行下去，他活到再也动不了为止。然后他听到嘟嘟嘟嘟的声音，像那种头伸出去很长一截的摩托会发出的噪音，令人难以忍受。皮尔斯大声喊他，喊的是罗森。罗森，看看我!罗根好脾气地指出自己的名字是这样拼的，然后更大的疑虑在他心里升起来：他连我的通缉令都没有看过就想杀我！然后他长长叹一口气，他是否杀了他的妻子还有待商榷，因为他从没见到有人成了黍夫还如此快活。  
那天下午风很大，为了保证生意这个普通的车库被建在万里没有玉米地，行人来往不绝的66公路旁边，你永远不要小看资本的力量，毕竟他们给自己做了三层车库，只有一台快要坏了的破烂电风扇逼你谈成生意，不然就滚出去风尘滚滚的公路上竖大拇指去吧，上帝保佑你。  
最后皮尔斯开着一辆1974年的雪佛兰冲出车库，栓骡子的水井被他撞飞，楞了半秒后的骡子跑得比谁都快。罗根听到皮尔斯在喊他，这次对了，他大呼。起航了，水手，我们就要飞跃金门了，你看到洛杉矶的彩灯了没有？罗根当然看不到，但他伸出爪子牢牢嵌进粉红色的破烂车一侧的车门里，等他凭着过人的体能像只灵敏的猴子一样晃荡进车里时，被划开一道口子的坐垫里迸出一大把天女散花一样的羽毛填充物，像是谁的什么廉价婚礼的装饰品一样。老板气急败坏地追出来但哪能追上亡命鸳鸯，他捏着十五块暴跳如雷地诅咒什么，罗根的目光从后视镜上移开，盯了皮尔斯好一会儿，你付钱了。最后他说，这车不值十五。  
但是皮尔斯并没有补充什么你让它变得更廉价了这样老女人该抱怨的事情，他只是看着前方，一直开一直开，趁着罗根不注意的时候从口袋里掏出被压扁的烟盒，单手拽出一支已经破相的雪茄。但是他没法自己点火。  
这是为了死前能被钉上十字架。他半开玩笑的说。好了，狼崽，现在帮我点烟吧。  
风不是最操蛋的，而是沙尘。前轮滚起的沙尘在诡异风向的驱使下全往罗根脸上跑，最后弄得他只好摇上车窗。仔细看他还能瞥到一丁点拖拉机滚轮的形状，这和皮尔斯蹩脚的谎言不谋而合。皮尔斯理解的那个很久很久之前他不在这里，他在很远很远的东半球体验一样的痛苦，那时候发生了很多事情，在他觉得一切都要好起来的时候，一切忽然又覆灭了。就像现在一样。  
而皮尔斯说够了自己是怎么勇得要命也懒得讨价还价才一把抢了钥匙开走这辆粉红宝贝的，他像只泄了气的橡皮鸭子，雪茄都堵不住的嘴终于瘪了下去。噢，粉红宝贝。鸭子突然又跳起来。我们还没为她准备好。然后渐渐开始作用的惯性唤醒了罗根，他抬头，眼前不仅有黄昏，还有加油站，两百码处有个汽车旅馆，名字叫湖畔旅馆。

理所当然的，他们遇上另一个问题。我没什么钱，皮尔斯眼皮都懒得抬。我觉得我们可以租单人间。罗根没龇牙咧嘴地讨价还价，他只想赶紧做完这一切而已，所以他拿了写着二十四的房间钥匙就离去了。他拧开房门，发现原来二十四号房间是该死的双人间，身后耷拉的皮靴声也停下来，皮尔斯请他让开一点罗根才发现这点小事够他楞了一分钟。皮尔斯像个一分钟都不能脱离舒适的饭桶，他放下行李（一把双管猎枪，两盒没什么用的十二号口径子弹还有车钥匙，他就这样扔在床上了），粘着土砾的牛仔皮夹克也许要把床单蹭脏了，但看着他掉进柔软的东西里的视觉体验很不错。他发出一声舒服的哼哼，抬头往上蹭，罗根看到他脖子上纹的东西。那是一个非常复古的骷髅头，最基础的款式，像海贼一样交叉在下方的两块骨头几乎延伸到他的锁骨，他穿着荨麻衬衣，胸前有束带的那种，但也许一般人都会取掉这个以便看起来像个娘们儿一样，但是皮尔斯就没有。他又蹭了一蹭，样子安详得好像已经睡着了。罗根被选择了靠近西边的床，他又想到这其实又是个激浪轻怡—夕阳沙士问题，他没什么选择的余地的。他在平稳的呼吸里打算把自己从这个不合时宜的地方弄走，他考虑了很久——很久，天色已经变成橘黄色，索性他们选择泊宿的地方全是沙漠和铁轨，半个血红色的太阳倒扣在窗外，灼热的气势不复存在，玉米的叶子摇摇晃晃，来往的车辆惊扰他们，偶尔一辆摩托的后视镜会刺痛罗根的眼睛，然后红色变得更暗了。空气还是干，纱门好好地加固过了，蚊虫发出喧闹的声音，罗根已经想把屁股挪上那辆被他弄得很烂的雪佛兰了。  
这就是他考虑的后果：皮尔斯该知道自己过于小心了，因为他的钱夹里只剩十块。罗根小心地关好纱门，好像真的想和他去令人烦躁的地方似的。他只是想下楼买点酒。  
荒野一样的地方，穿着棉布裙子的夫人，躲在玉米地的卡车上开乱世巨星演唱会的青年，他们刚干完活。他前进一些，再前进，拖着不知为何变得沉重的脚步。皮尔斯的粉色破车不见了，他本该停在门口的。罗根有点烦躁地捏紧十块钞票，与此同时他犯了什么错误？他忘记拿那一串小巧玲珑的钥匙了。  
他本应该把这个奇怪的人忘在随便的一个汽车旅馆里（叫湖畔旅馆，因为附近根本没有什么湖畔所以很好记他就竟然记下来了），他该拿走他的钥匙，开走他的车上路，然后拿着这最后的十块，检查皮尔斯到底有没有在他的其中一支枪管里藏剩下的一百块。他也开始幻想了。罗根的脚把他带到某个小酒馆里，他的嘴完全背离自己意愿地为他要了一杯酒。现在他狠狠咂了一口威士忌，他完全可以一走了之，但是这听起来就像某种任性的小孩，因为无论如何跟随皮尔斯是现在最好的选择：他不用付出任何事物除了陪伴，这几乎是他非常拿手的事情了。无论上帝给他的生命降临了些什么破烂，他也没想到皮尔斯能成为从今往后会轻易割碎他柔软的玻璃片之一。他要做的就是和皮尔斯在路上，找到好的契机就脱身，美国的荒野上根本没有任何适宜待的地方，也许到了西海岸他能有些新的念头。永生之酒一旦喝下就成了毒药，很多时候他根本难以面对的事情总是围着他转，他厌倦金刚狼，厌倦自己月圆之夜将要发疯，他讨厌相信女巫传说的那些人，或者大白天带着两支能交叉的棍子上街跑的普通人。  
他开始回想自己是否杀死了茱莉亚时事情就发生了。天底下唯一没有被沙尘蒙住的是清脆的一声枪响，所有人都该从慵懒的状态里反应过来了。罗根就知道自己被安排了这样一出，所以他不紧不慢地喝完最后一口酒，捡起椅背上的衣物起身。其实他刚走到门口就已经听到皮尔斯扩音器一样的嗓门了。他拨开人群，高喊着很多东西，比如没人能破环现场，目击证人赶紧回忆细节，无线电在哪，警局在哪？他金色的发看起来从来没被塑型过，软软地耷拉下来盖住蓝眼睛，因为他的动作太激烈了些，有些血从那人的动脉里喷出来溅在他脸上，发梢就染了一块红。这时太阳几乎完全落山，第一次他意识到有些这种事情不需要他出马，只是冷漠地把疲惫的眼睁得更大一点。皮尔斯一直等到治安官到达现场。他的声音突然变成一种冷静，沉着，好像经历过很多次这种情况，陈述一切对他来说就像家常便饭。他苦恼陈述着：我们让他逃跑了。我见到他在往外抠弹壳，这让尸体出了更多血。但恕我直言，先生，这位可怜人的脖子被打穿了，他走得很快，没受多少苦。我们没法通过伤口判断武器，但我猜是便携式的手枪，这群人起了争执，现在牛仔们一个不落地全跑啦。他的声音听起来像是企图带来一丝快活的生气，但失败了。因为加班而没法赶回去吃饭的治安官因为他的友善好歹是甭住了脾气，向他表达了谢意。皮尔斯的口音让他把很多单词黏糊在一起，事情就黏糊地结束了。他走向罗根所在的小酒馆。  
他们之间的第一句话是表现欲还在发作的唐纳德讲的“想我了吗宝贝？”罗根老老实实地给出了回答，那就是没有。皮尔斯给自己要了一杯金汤力，他也许瞥到罗根的眼神了，刚想为他再点一杯，但罗根赶在那之前谢绝了。罗根想了想，应该问一问他业务为什么会这么熟练，但是他没开口，是因为纯粹很厌恶和皮尔斯说话了。皮尔斯耸耸肩，他说我们可要一直相处下去的，那是给你的零用钱。一股无名火就窜起来了。罗根知道这怒火叫什么名字，它叫“你永远也找不到皮尔斯的车钥匙在哪里。”  
罗根转身，踩着木质地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，身后的皮尔斯也许是因为刚刚的夸夸其谈费尽了口水，他现在安安静静的听起来像浴缸里没人碰的橡皮鸭，因为鸭嘴进了水所以低着头迷惘地游来游去。罗根再次路过前台，二十四室的钥匙被他放在裤兜里，与此同时还有一号三号和十号的钥匙不在原地。他踩着有点滑腻的藓类植物上楼梯，一把推开虚掩的门，至少皮尔斯记得关上纱门。  
他刚进门就察觉到有些不对。几乎没什么能瞒住金刚狼属于兽类的敏锐鼻子，他确信空气中有点生锈的东西被汽化混杂着的火药味道，皮尔斯的枪像之前一样好好地竖在铁质简陋的灯架边。他慢慢靠近气味浓郁的房间东边，他每迈出一步，就像在尖刀上跳舞的仙度瑞拉一样小心翼翼。最后他的手触到了枪管，最后一丝红色掉进地平线了，但是这把用来狩猎的枪仍存余温。他捏紧它，枪管丝毫不动，仿佛在嘲笑他在普通的夜晚金刚狼就是废物。铺着油纸垫的桌边横七竖八躺着红色的子弹，七颗，还剩七颗。罗根感觉自己的心脏就快要冲出胸膛狠狠揍皮尔斯一拳，然后他听到一声带着弹舌音的问好，还有清脆的撞击声，罗根看到他把从尸体上抠下来的弹壳挂在自己脖子上。  
“你到底有什么毛病？”最后罗根问道。  
皮尔斯不说话，只是站在门口吞云吐雾。但是罗根忘掉了那个给了十五块之后才驾车逃离现场、播报现场详细得要命的家伙。现在皮尔斯的头发上，脸上，连眼珠旁边沾满了血，在罗根眼里他成了世界上最狰狞的鬼。  
要命的是他们谁都不讨厌这个。


	3. Chapter 3

他们在第二天的黄昏时到达德州巴黎。  
唐纳德大发善心为罗根多拿了一块玉米饼。他嚼自己的玉米麦片时特别安静，罗根叼着玉米饼，皮尔斯双脚搭在低的可怜的挡风玻璃后，从正面正好挡住自己的脸。皮尔斯的帽子已经在他急于逃离事故现场的时候匆忙弄丢了，但他背后的淤青仍然在，而且很痛，这让他不停地调整坐姿，而柔软的坐垫一直承受着这一切。当然，他们大吵了一架，罗根拽着皮尔斯的衣领把他撞在墙上，他的鼻子也挨了一肘击，双双挂彩之后才有人愿意退让一步打开对话。  
结果是事情因此解决了，双方都翻新了对对方的看法。罗根再也不掩饰任何一丝厌恶，清浪激怡的人情被他远远抛到脑后去了。皮尔斯还是一幅无赖样，协商的后果是至少刚才把着方向盘的是罗根，他们的约定还没完。  
"看见那块牌子了吗？"皮尔斯空出手来指指沿街一家俱乐部巨大的招牌，但罗根只能见到"玛丽海洋家"的招牌下只有一堵久经风霜并已经开始褪色的墙，折角的水泥经过多次有意或者无意的撞击之后纷纷脱落，露出转红色的内里。皮尔斯解释说这样的俱乐部通常为了掩人耳目而仅仅开设后门。罗根顺从地与皮尔斯交换了座位，并且久违地感受到坐垫充实的触感。但没人会为了掩人耳目而弄一个招摇得要命的霓虹招牌，罗根皱眉。对，皮尔斯在小街区里把速度飙到一百码，他再次解释道，是因为没有前门才需要这样一个招牌的。  
罗根不是第一次来到这种娱乐场所，他明白自己应该催皮尔斯赶紧上路去加州以早日完成自己这九九八十一难，但皮尔斯朝他递了一张钞票，这让他暂时愿意闭嘴。  
但罗根终归是个经历过很多事情的人。不可磨灭的记忆占据了他片刻清醒神智的大半，好事和坏事对半分，总有人在他难以入睡的夜晚登门拜访。他花了很多时间想要去掉令人沮丧的记忆，他也确实做到过，事实向他证明一些事情，比如更惨的事情永远排着队等着降临在你身上。很多事情因此被贴上封条，他也通过行动确保了沉淀的墨从未溅起涟漪：他选择从美好逃离。他总能让事情变得更糟，那如果他不在呢？这就是来自金刚狼最大程度的祝福了。大部分时间他在山洞里，试图在月圆之夜把自己铐在山洞里，但第二天世上总会消失一批后悔认识他的人。当事情变得有迹可循而不可避免时，他便听天由命了，人狼人狼，人命由他狼命由天，缺乏安全感令一体二命的认知变成习惯。换句话说，这四个月内罗根所还的债只是为了下一次屠戮，他一点儿也不确定唐纳德皮尔斯是否值得这一切。  
他该偷偷把车开走的。皮尔斯会和他的玉米麦片一起飞出去。皮尔斯把他领进门时罗根想。  
深蓝的帷幕在身后落下了。他被带到安静的、与世隔绝的角落里，他和黑暗、一盏可用的小台灯和一部泛黄的电话形状的对讲机共处一室。然后有个姑娘来了，她穿着艳红的劣质貂皮大衣，口红一丝不苟金发在灯光的照耀下闪闪发光。可惜她优雅的谈吐和妩媚的身姿错过了一个仍然麻木的老牛仔，姑娘第四次重复"你得拿出听筒我才能听到你说话"时他开始犹豫和动摇了，宝刀未老的金刚狼确实难以拒绝这类请求。但有些事情注定要出错，他伸出要去抓听筒的手，翻开时咔哒一声被姑娘清脆的高跟鞋声盖过去了，火鸡离开二人世界的姿态，听筒在响忙音，这是很伤感情的情况，就像金刚狼常做的那样他再一次低估自己，然后另一个姑娘像小旋风一样刮进来，她惊喜地叫道：你愿意和我讲话呀？片刻的沉默。罗根点点头，后来他意识到旋风看不见他的任何反应，蓝色的眼仍然睁大凭着经验友好地注视他。  
……嗨。罗根说。  
他不该说话的，但她实在太像他认识的某个人了，不可或缺的那部分空缺又开始隐隐作痛，直到那个相似的声音穿透玻璃劈头盖脸地向他砸来，他屈服了。小旋风笑得隐匿，那是一种不可多得又令人欲罢不能的笑，他没在她脸上见过这种表情，唯一的违和感来自于这里。  
嗨。应该是已故的恋人向他回话了。是你在召唤银狐吗？罗根听过这个名字，但它更像是某种代号，隶属于某个令人闻风丧胆的组织。但此刻，玛丽海洋里所有的镁光灯都使得这危险变成了情趣。我能猜透你。她不紧不慢地说，你觉得我很像很像你的一个故交，而且是在也没法见面的人。  
不。罗根反驳，对方一副完全不以为然的傲慢姿态，这使得她无限趋近于罗根印象中的女人。她有一头乌黑的发，完美的笑靥，捧着在风中慢慢凋敝的玫瑰花，亲吻他。  
猜错对我来说并不寻常，您是特别的那一位。女人说，她敛起一些笑容靠近些。如果您能碰到我，我就能控制您，从精神上。银狐伸出手，玻璃被她温热的手掌捂住，腾升一点点雾气。冷气太足了，或者这死而复生的戏码太令他毛骨悚然，他没能如愿以偿地伸出手去附上那一小块变得温热起来的玻璃，他夺门而出，直到微凉的夜风迎面把他吹醒，皮尔斯的那辆火烈鸟一样的雪佛兰上夹着半张地图，简易地标记出一家酒吧，圆圈旁边标明了时间：明晚6；00.  
他隐隐约约记得一些事情，比如明天就是万圣节了，明天会有很多奇奇怪怪的派对，很多奇奇怪怪的人，但没人能怪诞得过一个真正的狼人。他的脸被通缉，这意味这明晚他是这个世界上最安全的怪胎。  
唐纳德的雪佛兰安安静静地看着他发脾气，圆滚滚的车灯好奇地瞅着他瞧。再一次，罗根萌生出远离唐纳德的念头，并且借着愤怒他撬开了门，粉红宝贝的身体上多了一道不可磨灭的痕迹，这令人心痛。他喜欢这辆车羽毛一样的触感和小动物一样磕磕碰碰留下来的淤青，这让她看上去比原本成熟太多。但他刚刚做了一件无可挽回的事情，车门上留下丑陋的疤，这让她的铁疙瘩、她的血肉外露了，这是一种很致命的伤害，并且成功地与月亮交融以钻进罗根的内心，他感到一切都和这个铁痕迹一样不可挽回，他做了很错误的事，这件事杀了银狐，也杀了他自己。  
他扔下车门，像无数个绝望与希望并存的夜晚，借着得克萨斯州泥土的芬芳与新雨的滋润，他吹灭灯盏，裹紧厚实的棉被强迫自己就此入眠。窗外的玉米叶上掉下一颗露水，广阔的天际黑云压城，雷电降生下来。他木房子的屋顶落下淅淅沥沥的水珠，半夜的寒潮一股脑涌进他的梦里，月亮出走了。


	4. Chapter 4

罗根去很多地方待完了这一夜。  
具体有得克萨斯某座不知名的山脚下，西斯科某个不知名的节日带来的彩灯下，弗吉尼亚的一些花草树木下和犹他州绕着篝火唱一些西班牙歌曲的棉花农的儿子的身边。等他醒来时发现自己还是回到了最初的地方，不知道怎么把自己弄上了两侧楼上柔软的床里，头疼欲裂地见到长翅膀的从天堂来的小东西绕着他的头飞来飞去。他很累，唐纳德也该累了，疯子也是人，也会体力不支。这时候粉红宝贝发出尖利的呼啸声，这让罗根一个激灵蹦起来，耷拉着脸拨开窗帘，唐纳德那副姜黄色的墨镜在夕阳的余晖里透出了他原本蓝眸的颜色，叠在一起就变成了他认知里很常见的一种荧绿色。如果粉红宝贝是个出现在好莱坞剧本里的火辣女人，她会生一双带着这种虹膜颜色的上挑眼，男人会趋之若鹜。但是把这些幻想和皮尔斯结合起来就变得非常困难，窗外的男人抬头累了，他垂下头，再次让粉红宝贝呼啸一秒以此下达最后通牒。  
很奇怪，他穿着一身西装，燕尾刚好垂到脚踝。他的衬衣领上印着血痕，边缘结成咖啡色血痂，他很熟悉的血清的颜色。唐纳德像古德拉，撑到一定程度还能风度翩翩出场一些特殊场合的伯爵，又一个社会性死亡的身份，他们可以把组合命名为为“不存在”，听起来有很过时的赛博朋克感。而罗根穿上晾干的t恤，上面残存的血液也晾干了，和唐纳德那块痕迹不同的是，并非只有怪胎才能分辨出到这辆摊血的主人谁死得更早，这就像一个亡魂赐予的logo。  
最后罗根指出：那个女人死亡还没超过24小时吧？唐纳德不置可否，他哼着曲调，罗根早该知道他前不久才洗干净粘的满手都是的陌生人脑浆，这没什么好奇怪的。  
看啊。唐纳德反而对他说，我感觉你是今晚的主角。他停下粉红宝贝，用下巴指了指那间小小的酒吧。  
万圣节，唯一一个大家都喜欢的东西。  
金刚狼从鼻子里哼出一声不屑。

他成功地融入了所有人之中。罗根恍惚间听见有人夸赞唐纳德身上的血做得逼真，得到那个疯子彬彬有礼的回应：你好，恐怕没法与您分享我的猎物，她已经死了。  
所有人哈哈大笑。  
他很讨厌这种问答，这种，得在特定氛围做出和平时一样的举动的场合。所有人都在装但是他和唐纳德没有，他们俩真是两个怪东西。  
他喝了一些伏特加，一些威士忌，一些香槟，一点金酒，然后他睡着了，等他醒来时候他们已经快到了见鬼的旧金山，没有庆典，夜晚也没有张灯结彩，没有应该有的朋友来帮你确认结束了旅途，否则唐纳德和他只能一直在路上，直到他们搞坏粉红宝贝为止都不会停下来。


End file.
